


Second Chances

by NightlyMuse



Series: Alive Again AU [1]
Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢Ω | Saint Seiya Omega
Genre: Mentions of Death, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 10:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightlyMuse/pseuds/NightlyMuse
Summary: Aiolos didn’t know what to expect when he was invited to a private meeting between the current Pope and his student, but he figured, what was the worst that could happen?





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> First drabble written for the 'Alive Again AU' aka the AU that poped out of no where while I was stuck at my campus at 8 am in the morning :'D  
> This is also the first fic I've used one of my OCs in along with a canon cast, so please enjoy my Taurus Saint Alanza!
> 
> ...And Harbinger is a very 'serious' Pope at times
> 
> As always like, comment or review and please enjoy!

“7 billion people on the planet and I'm _stuck with six of the whiniest bitches on it._ ”

Aiolos nearly choked on his-thankfully only warm and not scalding hot-tea, snapping his head in the direction of the current Pope, a bewildered expression stuck on his face. Said Pope had opted out of the robes of his position for civilian attire and was resting one cheek against a fist as he listened to his student go over various reports.

It was by his previous position of Pope-to-be that Harbinger allowed him to sit in on a private meeting within the Pope's Chambers, even if it was just by a shrug and “why not?” statement. Distantly he was aware that the previous Taurus Saint was a rough individual and his own promotion wasn't exactly voluntary. But he didn't quite expect what he was witnessing...

“Could be worse and you know it, so quit _your_ bitching and keep working, _your Holiness”_ Harbinger's student draws Aiolos' attention away and he focuses on her instead. She gestured a sizable stack of folders, notebooks and paper beside her, one arm resting against the back of her chair, and legs crossed at the knees. Alanza was an equally as rough person, in the same ways as her mentor. At some level he understood it, like student like mentor, but seeing it himself was...a bit bizarre if he was honest.

“Yeah yeah I know _smart ass_. Just get on with the reports, oi Aiolos you ok there?” He blinked out his thoughts and nodded, sipping at his tea as Harbinger smirked, rolling his neck and leaning against the tall back of his chair. Alanza took this as a cue to continue and flipped open the top folder against her lap “Let's start with our most recent development, our unexpected guests....”

_Him, and the other Gold Saints that had died years ago and suddenly found themselves alive._

With a quiet sigh Aiolos sat down his tea on the center coffee table and rubbed his hands together, a habit he recently developed unknowingly until now. He was curious as to what the plan was with them, or if there even _was_ a plan. So far several of the Golds; Saga, Kanon, Angelo- _Deathmask,_ Milo, Shura, Camus and Aphrodite, had their Cosmo sealed off via ink and Athena seals. Temporarily, he was told, but all together they were 'asked' to stay within the Temples until unknown date.

'Guess I'll find out now....' Aiolos thought as he shifted his mind to pay attention to everything the two Taurus were discussing.

“What's the boss want?” Harbinger grunted, rocking his seat back and forward, arms crossed. 'The boss' could only be Athena, who was away in Japan on business, they-the previous Golds and him-had been told. She'd be in Greece within a few weeks, until then they were under Harbinger's direct orders.

“Medical examinations, psychology ones too, wants to know how they are before anything else. Wants us to handle each case differently, as needed” Alanza replied skimming down the folder, twirling a red pen in one hand. Aiolos listened, hands folded together, he was grateful that Athena was concerned for their well beings and that at least the two bulls were somewhat serious about it. 

“Course, it's not like they've been dead for what 30 years?” _Scratch that last part...._

“Though with them around it makes the matter of _replacements_ a mess, how do you plan on fixing that?” Alanza snapped her fingers, he jumped slightly, swearing he saw a flicker of fire from the simple movement. 

There was a moment of silence before Harbinger slapped a hand to his face, groaning “shhiitt, ok yeah fair point.” Sitting up in his chair Harbinger reached for a loose paper and pen and began to jot down something, what Aiolos had no idea. “She wants us to do it step by step with each of them right? Schedule the appointments, tell the fuck ups, make sure to get their asses to those appointments, alright? We'll figure out what to do after we know what's up with them all.”

Aiolos frowned deeply, not sure if it was a good idea to interrupt them at the moment but did Harbinger have to refer to them as 'fuck ups'? It was so unnecessary...

“Noted, we'll discuss options with them afterwards?” He heard a click of a pen and Alanza began writing as well, flipping through a small black book of what he assumed were Sanctuary contacts and affiliates.

“Exactly, might not be many options but we'll play fair, probably better than what they got before” Harbinger replied, crumpling up the paper he had written on and tossing it at his student, who caught it before it hit the side of her head.

'Is he messing with me or is this really-' Aiolos began to think, reaching for his tea to try and process what he was seeing.

“We can start with our friend here”

He paused, looking up to see the single eye of Harbinger focused on him, and the amber eyes of Alanza focused as well. He reached away from his drink, mouth feeling oddly dry at the moment, “Pardon?” he asked.

“Kid I'm going to be rudely blunt with you” Harbinger turned his chair to face him directly, hands making gestures as he began to explain “You _literally_ died at age 14, that was forty years ago, our records say you were a part of Sanctuary since you like 7, that's not much of a life man.” 

For his credit, Harbinger's words felt like arrows in his chest. It was _rudely_ spoken but...very true, Aiolos thought. Being reminded of his death and how much he missed out stung enough from him thinking of it on his own. He swallowed a bit of saliva to try and get the cotton feeling out of his mouth.

“All I'm saying is” Harbinger began with a shrug “You have a second chance right? Do something with it, not just fighting for some Goddess.”

He flinched at that and was about to say something when a balled up piece of paper hit Harbinger's head, his eyes went over to the younger Saint, who glared at her master before facing him.

“ _He's_ an asshole, but he's got a point Aiolos, there's no _divine war_ to fight right now, Seiya-despite my feelings about him-can handle being Sagittarius Saint. We're not kicking you out or anything but if there's anything you want to do, just say it ok? Or thinking about is all” She said with a shrug, and it feel him a bit dumbfounded to hear those words coming from the same who tossed threats like it was nothing when they first met.

“I....” Aiolos began a sentence but it died in his throat. It was all sudden, to hit with these options that he didn't consider. For the majority of his life his focuses were his brother, gaining his Gold Cloth and serving Sanctuary and Athena. Everything else seemed....so far away or unimportant back then.

He must have zoned out, lost in his own thoughts and memories. He quietly reached for his tea and glanced at the wall clock, surprised to find a whole hour had passed since they had discussed _him._ Both the Pope and his student were still going things but it blurry together in his mind.

“Hey Aiolos, you don't have to stay man” Alanza spoke, eyes never leaving a book she was flipping through, something about a cosmograph?

“I...thanks” Lost for any other words he rubbed his neck and stood, deciding that bowing would be odd and leaving quietly would be the best. On his way out the door he tried a shout and series of swears from Harbinger and decided he didn't want to know what had happened.

_'Such an interesting time to live in.....'_

 


End file.
